El precio de la victoria
by Misila
Summary: "Quiere llorar desde que vio el cadáver de Fred, hace una semana, pero no puede. Ni todas las lágrimas del mundo expresarían lo vacío que se siente sin su hermano. Es como si le hubiesen arrancado medio cuerpo." Los buenos han ganado, ¿pero a qué precio?


Todo lo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>El precio de la victoria<em>

Hoy es uno de esos días en que el mundo se burla de ti.

En un cielo tan azul como el mar, sin una sola nube, el radiante sol de mayo lo ilumina todo con una luz, por primera vez desde que comenzó la guerra, alegre. La naturaleza está contenta de que el Señor Tenebroso haya caído, de que al fin el camino sea claro y fácil y sin atajos ni fieras al acecho. Incluso el piar de los pájaros es parte de una sinfonía de esperanza.

Claro, que no todo el mundo está en ese camino de alegría. Muchos corazones siguen heridos y sangrando dolor en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Sí, Harry Potter venció a Tom Sorvolo Riddle. El Señor Tenebroso ha caído al fin. El bien ha triunfado sobre el mal.

¿Pero a qué precio?

El castillo de Hogwarts está en ruinas. Nada que un poco de magia (bastante) no pueda arreglar, pero para muchos ese lugar ha sido su hogar, y les duele verlo tan destruido. La mayoría de las torres están semiderruidas, y desde los jardines se pueden ver con total claridad a los operarios del Ministerio de Magia yendo y viniendo por los pasillos, colocando las armaduras donde estaban, limpiando la sangre que mancha paredes y suelos, recogiendo los fragmentos de cristales y apartando las enormes piedras que obstruyen el paso.

Se han dado bastante prisa, porque los familiares de los Caídos, como han llamado a las más de cincuenta personas que dieron su vida por un futuro mejor, así lo han querido. Los jardines están ya casi completamente restaurados, salvo por las quemaduras que dejaron los hechizos como huella de su paso por el colegio. Estremece mirarlas y preguntarse qué hubieran provocado de haber acertado los rayos de luz, y cuántos de los presentes no estarían ahí si los portadores de las varitas hubieran tenido más puntería.

Y la naturaleza sigue insoportablemente alegre, cantando la muerte de Lord Voldemort, sin mencionar siquiera todo lo que perdieron hace una semana.

Hoy es el funeral por los Caídos.

George Weasley no sabe todavía en qué momento su madre se las ha ingeniado para convencerlo a acudir a Hogwarts. En realidad, los siete días transcurridos desde la Batalla de Hogwarts se le han pasado volando y a la vez ha sido el periodo más largo de toda su existencia. Como un sueño, o, mejor dicho, una pesadilla de la que le es imposible despertar. Lo más doloroso es, quizá, ese momento recién levantado en que se mira al espejo y por unos segundos cree que ha vuelto.

Debería estar en los jardines; faltan menos de diez minutos para que ese hombrecillo tan bajo como Flitwick empiece a dar su discurso, pero en realidad George no quiere estar ahí, porque no quiere que los demás, sobre todo Angelina, lo miren como si fuera un fantasma, ni tampoco quiere oír su discurso. Porque ese hombre, aunque puede que no con mala intención, no conocía a ninguno de las personas que yacen en lápidas de mármol en el recinto que han denominado "Cementerio de los Caídos". Dirá que se lamentará su muerte, que murieron como héroes, que eran extraordinariamente valientes… y a George no le apetece oírlo.

Porque no sabe absolutamente nada de nada. No conoció a Colin y su obsesión por las fotografías y Harry Potter, ni tiene ni idea sobre las historias de Remus sobre cómo sus mejores amigos siempre lo enredaban en sus líos cuando estaban en el colegio, ni sabe lo mucho que disfrutaba Tonks metamorfoseándose para divertir a su público cambiando sus rasgos faciales.

Ni tampoco sabe nada de Fred. Dirá de él que era muy joven para morir, que deja un vacío en muchos corazones, que demostró un gran valor. Lo mismo que los demás. No sonreirá al decir su nombre completo, porque ni sospecha que Fred lo odiaba, ni hablará de la obsesión que tenía con meterle arañas a Ron en los calcetines, ni tampoco comentará nada sobre la vez que Ginny lo hizo llorar diciendo que no lo quería.

Para escuchar una sarta de formalismos, George opina que está mejor donde está.

Y tampoco sabe exactamente por qué está en ese lugar, qué hace sentado abrazado a sus rodillas con la espalda apoyada en la pared. ¿Qué neurona ha decidido que es buena idea esconderse en el lugar que murió Fred? Quizás George espera volver a ver a su hermano ahí, quizá simplemente encontrar algo del consuelo que lo abandonó al mismo tiempo que notó una punzada en el corazón que le impide respirar con normalidad. Quizá simplemente morirse.

-Bienvenidos, magos y brujas…

George da un respingo al oír la voz del hombrecillo que oficia el funeral múltiple, amplificada mediante magia, y su ya precario estado emocional alcanza las mazmorras al darse cuenta de que lo va a tener que escuchar quiera o no. En un gesto casi infantil se tapa los oídos, y siente un vuelco en el estómago al notar que le falta una. A veces se le olvida.

Pero eso no evita que escuche al hombrecillo.

-… estos nobles magos y brujas que lucharon con valentía y coraje…

George se aparta las manos de la cabeza, resignado, y deja caer los brazos. Nota una punzada de rabia al oír la monótona voz del hombre. Para él hablar de gente muerta es algo habitual, algo de lo que además saca provecho. ¿Por qué habla con tan poco sentimiento? ¿Por qué su voz no tiene ni rastro de…humanidad? George descubre que está temblando, y lucha por quedarse quieto. Si se levanta, probablemente baje al Cementerio a decirle un par de cosas a voz en grito a ese duende con complejo de persona, y eso haría llorar aún más a su madre.

De modo que cierran los ojos. Le escuecen. Quiere llorar desde que vio el cadáver de Fred, hace una semana, pero no puede. Ni todas las lágrimas del mundo expresarían lo vacío que se siente sin su hermano. Es como si le hubiesen arrancado medio cuerpo.

-… todos los aquí presentes lamentan la terrible pérdida…

George lo lleva lamentando desde antes de constatar que su hermano estaba muerto. Sin él desearlo, los recuerdos acuden a su mente como destellos, como maldiciones que le hacen daño: el "Nos vemos, Georgie, ¡y más te vale conservar la oreja que te queda!" de Fred, su propio "Como dejes que te pase algo te remato", Katie Bell empujándolo para evitar que le acertase una maldición asesina, la incredulidad al ver el rayo de luz verde golpeando a Remus, el dolor en el pecho, su familia tratando de ocultarle el cadáver de Fred aun él sabiendo ya la verdad…

-… pero nadie olvidará lo que hicieron por el mundo mágico y el muggle…

George abre los ojos. Tiembla más que antes. No puede hacerlo. No puede seguir escuchando la voz inexpresiva y carente de sentimientos de ese hombre. No es capaz. Si no puede dejar de oír, tendrá que desaparecer de ese lugar. Probablemente Molly se enfade con él, pero a George no le importa. Las broncas de su madre son lo que menos le importa ahora.

Se pone en pie de un salto, con una energía desmesurada considerando que apenas ha comido en los últimos días. Gira sobre sí mismo, pero cuando abre los ojos sigue en Hogwarts, en el pasillo en que murió Fred. _Mierda_. Había olvidado que uno no puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse en Hogwarts.

De modo que baja rápidamente las escaleras que lo separan del suelo. Sale por la puerta principal del castillo, o lo que era la puerta principal. Da un rodeo para evitar pasar demasiado cerca de los asistentes al funeral, pero aun así nota varios pares de ojos clavados en él. Sabe que lo miran con lástima, y se siente muy tentado de volver y maldecirlos a todos. No quiere que le tengan lástima. Sólo quiere…

George atraviesa la verja del castillo, gira sobre sí mismo, y ahora sí, se desaparece.

Se materializa en la puerta de la Madriguera, donde lleva viviendo desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Se pregunta qué quiere exactamente.

Y no obtiene respuesta.

Se detiene unos segundos frente a las escaleras. Catorce escalones para llegar a su dormitorio. George piensa en todo lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Qué puede hacer? Desde luego, pasar página, como le sugirió Charlie con un hilo de voz anteayer, no. Es imposible olvidar que la mitad de ti ya no está.

George pone un pie en el primer escalón.

_Os odio a todos_, piensa con rabia._ A Harry. Toda la guerra ha sido por él._

Segundo escalón.

_A Ron, por hacerse su amigo, por acercarlo a nuestra familia._

Tercer escalón.

_A Hermione. Tantos hechizos y no pudo hacer nada por Fred._

Cuarto escalón.

_A papá, por convencer a mamá de que no nos pasaría nada._

Quinto escalón.

_A mamá, por dejarse convencer._

Sexto escalón.

_A Rookwood. Él lo mató._

Séptimo escalón.

_A Percy. Ojalá hubiese muerto él, se lo merecía más que Fred._

Octavo escalón.

_A Fred. Por idiota, por dejarse matar de una forma tan absurda._

Noveno escalón.

_No, no. A Fred no. No puedo odiar a Fred._

Décimo escalón.

_Lo siento, Fred, no quería pensar eso._

Undécimo escalón.

_La culpa no es de nadie._

Duodécimo escalón.

_El que tendría que haber estado allí era yo._

Decimotercer escalón.

_No es Percy quien debería estar muerto._

Decimocuarto escalón.

_Yo debería estar muerto._

George se detiene cuando termina de subir las escaleras, clavando la vista en la puerta de su dormitorio. Entonces, el peso de la decisión que acaba de tomar cae sobre él, y tiene que apoyarse en la pared para mantenerse en pie.

Abre la puerta de su habitación y entra. Observa las dos camas, una hecha un barullo de sábanas, la otra perfectamente hecha y con una fina capa de polvo cubriéndola. Por un momento se imagina a Fred dejándose caer sobre ella y deshaciéndola al instante mientras dice algo que no viene a cuento para hacerlo reír.

George se sienta en su cama. Está helada, pese a ser la más cercana a la ventana y, por consiguiente, a la que más le da el sol. O quizá es él el que está mortalmente frío.

Saca su varita del bolsillo de los pantalones negros. Toda la ropa que lleva es negra. Es curioso, porque nunca le ha gustado ese tono tan impersonal y vacío. Ahora tiene la impresión de que no hay ningún color que le quede mejor, porque el negro es oscuridad, vacío, nada, que es justo de lo que él está lleno.

Si en Hogwarts temblaba, ahora prácticamente son convulsiones lo que lo recorren de arriba abajo. Apenas atina a desabrochar el botón del puño de la camisa (negra, todo es negro) y a arremangársela. No piensa en nada, su mente flota en un oscuro vacío que no quiere explorar porque sabe que está lleno de dolor.

-Sectumsempra-susurra con la voz temblorosa.

Un largo corte divide su pálido brazo desde la muñeca hasta el codo. La sangre empieza a brotar casi al instante, pintando la cama y el suelo de un color parecido al vino. George no sabe si le duele; ni siquiera es totalmente consciente de lo que está haciendo. Una vocecilla le susurra que como consiga lo que quiere lo matará. Podría pensar que es su voz, pero George sabe que la de Fred siempre fue medio semitono más grave que la suya. Se hace un segundo corte.

No escucha la voz. Puede que se esté volviendo loco o que realmente Fred le esté hablando, en cuyo caso George no piensa hacerle caso. Su hermano no tiene ni idea de lo que él está pasando. George cumplió su promesa de regresar al Gran Comedor con su única oreja intacta. Fred rompió la suya de lanzar fuegos artificiales desde la Torre de Astronomía con él cuando todo acabase. Así que no tiene ningún derecho a decirle qué hacer.

Otro corte. George se da cuenta entonces de que ha resbalado y está sentado en el suelo, y de que su sangre lo está manchando todo. Cada vez tiembla más, pero ahora también de frío. Y eso que el sol se cuela en la habitación y le da en la cara.

Un corte más. La varita se le cae de la mano y cae sobre la sangre, manchándose también. George intenta mantenerse sentado, pero no puede. De repente se siente demasiado mareado como para seguir erguido. Cae de lado al suelo mientras la vida se le escapa con cada gota de sangre y la voz de su cabeza grita, aunque él no entiende el qué. No opone resistencia cuando nota los párpados cerrándosele lentamente.

Es sólo cuando está al borde de la inconsciencia que se da cuenta de que tiene las mejillas húmedas.

No sabe si llora por Fred o por sí mismo.

* * *

><p>El funeral ha terminado hace un rato. Los Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy han entrado en el Cementerio de los Caídos a dejar flores. Los pelirrojos se han quedado observando la de Fred, como esperando que el joven aparte la lápida y salga de la tierra sonriendo y aclarando "Era broma", y Andrómeda ha mostrado a Teddy las lápidas de sus padres, mientras el bebé hacía pucheros y sollozaba, pero Harry ha dejado flores en todas y cada una de las tumbas.<p>

Ahora ha salido del Cementerio. No se siente capaz de mirar a la cara a los Weasley, ni a Andrómeda. Ni siquiera merece tener a Teddy en brazos. Es su culpa que estén todos muertos. Casi agradece que George se haya marchado en mitad del funeral. Es a quien más le duele mirar, porque además de la culpa le duele ver el rostro de Fred en él. Intenta no pensar en ello, pero le es imposible.

Después de asegurarse de haber dejado una ofrenda ante todos los que murieron por él hace una semana, Harry sale del Cementerio y se dirige hacia el lago. Sin embargo, no es ése su destino, sino otra tumba de mármol, recientemente reparada, en la que reposa el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Harry deja un ramo de flores blancas sobre la tumba de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. La mira largamente, y por enésima vez se pregunta si fue el verdadero ex director de Hogwarts a quien vio cuando Voldemort le lanzó la maldición asesina o fue sólo un producto de su imaginación.

-De todas formas, fue real-le asegura a la lápida.

-Harry-el joven se gira y ve a Ginny acercándose a él a paso enérgico-. Harry, vamos a casa. Ven-y toma su mano. Harry se siente infinitamente agradecido de que lo haya perdonado por haberla dejado para evitar ponerla en peligro. Aunque admite que la bofetada que le dio fue bastante dolorosa.

La joven pareja se reúne con el resto de los Weasley, Hermione, Andrómeda, Teddy y Angelina, que parece algo incómoda y que, como la señora Weasley, aún conserva el rastro de las lágrimas en las mejillas. Harry sabe que estaba saliendo con Fred y se siente todavía peor.

-Bueno-dice Arthur, que lleva una semana inusualmente callado y sin apenas interés por los artefactos muggles-. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Dónde está _Geogge_?-inquiere Fleur-. ¿No ha venido al _funegal_?

-Se ha ido-aclara Percy, que todavía tiene la mejilla amoratada del puñetazo que le dio George cuando se enteró de que había estado con Fred en el momento de su muerte y no hizo nada-. Supongo que estará en casa-pese a que ha pasado los últimos tres años detestándolo, Harry siente lástima por él. No le parece justo que George le eche la culpa de lo ocurrido. Entre otras cosas, porque no es Percy el culpable.

Los Weasley y allegados se desaparecen hacia la Madriguera en cuanto salen de los terrenos del castillo. Se materializan en el jardín trasero, en el que tantas veces estuvieron haciendo concursos para ver quién lanzaba los gnomos más lejos. Harry recuerda que siempre ganaban Fred y George, mediante una curiosa técnica que ellos denominaban lanzamiento a pares y que él y Ron nunca fueron capaces de imitar, y siente un vacío en el estómago.

Entran en el salón, que está vacío. Harry supone que George estará encerrado en su habitación, como lo ha estado desde que volvieron de Hogwarts hace una semana, y en parte lo agradece. Le da miedo mirar la máscara de indiferencia que ha construido George para ocultar su dolor, sólo visible en sus ojos desprovistos de vida.

Molly pasea de un lado a otro, y de vez en cuando mira hacia el techo.

-Debe de estar ahí, mamá-la tranquiliza Ginny. Sin embargo, su madre se muerde las uñas, nerviosa. Harry nunca ha visto a Molly Weasley morderse las uñas, y por alguna razón tiene un mal presentimiento.

-Voy a hablar con él-anuncia Angelina tras unos instantes. Harry adivina que se siente increíblemente incómoda en esa situación. No puede decir que no la comprenda. La observa salir del salón y subir las escaleras.

-George, ¿puedo pasar?-se la escucha desde el piso de arriba. No hay respuesta-. Vale… entro-todos los presentes oyen el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse-. Oye, ¿me explic…? ¡GEORGE!

* * *

><p>Frío. Mucho frío. Y oscuridad. Y vacío. Pero a eso George ya se ha acostumbrado.<p>

No tiene ni idea de dónde está, ni reconoce los murmullos a su alrededor. Tampoco es que le importe. Se pregunta si estará muerto. Tras unos segundos, nota un dolor agudo y persistente en un brazo, y deduce que probablemente no. Lo cual lo decepciona un poco. El insidioso ente de su cabeza aplaude.

¿Por qué no está muerto? Es lo más lógico, ¿no? Cuando Fred nació, él lo hizo minutos después; cuando Fred recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años, él vio su lechuza a su lado y abrió el sobre apenas un instante más tarde. Fred murió, así que es de cajón que él lo haga también. ¿Dónde está la lógica el que siga vivo?

Tras un rato bastante largo, los murmullos parecen subir de volumen. George intenta no prestarles atención. Puede que si no se mueve crean que está muerto y pueda morir de verdad por fin. Se pregunta dónde está, y quién es la gente que está con él. Si son mortífagos, podría provocarlos para que se enfadasen y lo mataran.

Contradictoriamente, es su deseo de morir lo que lo impulsa a demostrar que sigue vivo.

George abre los ojos.

Al principio siente la tentación de volver a cerrarlos. Tiene una potente luz blanca sobre él que hace que le lloren, para nada agradable. Los murmullos se detienen cuando suelta un quejido. George se percata entonces de que la mano del brazo que le duele está atrapada entre otras dos. Mira alrededor.

Está tumbado sobre una cama en una habitación de paredes blancas, no muy grande, con una sola ventana por la que se ve el atardecer. A su alrededor se encuentran sus padres, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Andrómeda con Teddy en brazos y Angelina. Todos lo miran con aprensión. George adivina por qué cuando recuerda el motivo del dolor de su brazo.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta su padre, acariciándole el pelo.

George no contesta. Se siente frustrado. ¿Por qué han impedido que hiciera lo que quería? ¿Por qué en su familia nadie respeta sus decisiones? Con lo fácil que era dejarlo morir; lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar a que se desangrara. Y hubiera sido mejor para ellos, porque no tendrían que ver todos los días al fantasma de Fred reflejado en su rostro. ¿Es que no lo entienden?

-Mal-dice tras varios minutos con sinceridad. Se arrepiente de haber hablado cuando los ojos de su madre se llenan de lágrimas-. Mamá, no… no llores-intenta decirle, sin éxito. Molly Weasley trata de contener las lágrimas, sin éxito.

-Oh, Georgie, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

George aparta la vista. ¿En serio necesitan que se lo diga?

-No tendrías que haber hecho eso-interviene Charlie.

_Oh, oh._

George se taparía los oídos para no oír a su hermano mayor. Porque Charlie puede ser tan bromista como lo eran Fred y él, pero cuando se pone serio impone mucho, de forma muy distinta a la de Percy, que resulta gracioso, y a veces da hasta miedo.

-Charlie…-empieza.

-¿Te crees que no hemos tenido bastante con lo de Fred? ¡Encima quieres matarte tú también! ¿Tú estás tonto o qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes algún motivo para hacerlo?

-No quiero seguir aquí-replica George en voz baja. Se le quiebra la voz, y su padre le acaricia el pelo de nuevo.

-Y para eso tienes que ir de cabeza detrás de Fred, ¿verdad?-suelta Charlie-. Pues para tu información, vas de culo. Fred no habría querido…

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que Fred quería!-lo interrumpe George, comenzando a enfadarse. Sólo una persona en toda la habitación conocía realmente a su hermano, y no es Charlie-. ¡Así que no me vengas con esas estupideces!

-¡Sea lo que sea, George! Fred murió por el bien de todos. ¡Murió luchando! ¡Y tú has intentado matarte porque te da miedo vivir! ¡Así que, si lo que querías era hacer lo que él, siento decirte que lo has hecho de culo!

George clava la vista en su mano, entrelazada con los dedos de su madre. Charlie tiene razón. Es un cobarde por haber intentado suicidarse. Y le aterroriza pensar en un futuro sin Fred a su lado. Pero su hermano no puede comprenderlo, ni ahora ni nunca. Charlie no tiene ningún hermano gemelo.

Decide no volver a hacerlo. Así todos estarán contentos y no se preocuparán, ni hará daño a su madre. No más intentos de suicidio. Pero tampoco tiene la menor intención de seguir viviendo. Y no incumplirá ninguna promesa.

Porque tener pulso no es lo mismo que estar vivo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Soy una firme defensora de la teoría de que George lo pasó fatal, fatal, fatal cuando murió Fred (lo pasé fatal yo, figuraos él).

A lo mejor si dejáis muchos reviews Fred vuelve :3


End file.
